


Songbird

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball Gags, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Gentle BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Robin, ass grabbing, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Jack knows Robin wants to spread his wings, but will Jack let him?





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the cheesy-as-fuck summary. I've never written proper bdsm before, so please go easy on me. This pairing is going to be the death of me, I swear.

There was a knock at the door.

It nearly startled Robin out of his skin, having been so focused on his work. When the door opened, though, he relaxed with ease, knowing who it was.

Jack poked his head in, catching sight of Robin knee-deep in editing a video that they had recorded earlier that day. “Hey, how's it going?”

Robin looked over his shoulder, flashing a cheeky grin. “Pretty good. I'm just about done here.”

Jack hummed, approaching the editor from behind and wrapping his arms around him, before resting his chin on the man's shoulder. Having an actual office to do separate recordings and editing certainly made a world of difference for Jack and Robin, not having to worry anymore about the stress of having your own home also be your workplace. It was a weight off of their shoulders.

Jack quietly watched as Robin put the finishing touches on their recent collab, feeling him give a small sigh of relief. The Irishman turned his nose to brush against the underside of Robin's ear. He could easily pick up the scent of the cologne Robin had put on earlier that day. It was a musk that Robin wore often on special occasions, and it was Jack's favorite. Robin couldn't help but give a small shiver as he felt the others soft, warm lips pressing against the back of his ear.

“Jack, you know if you keep that up, I'm not gonna get this finished,” Robin pointed out, trying not to chuckle as Jack placed another ticklish kiss behind his ear.

“You can always finish it tomorrow,” the Irishman replied very quietly; his teeth now grazing the shell.

“Jack, c'mon--”

“You're done with work for today.”

_Oh._

Jack was using that voice now. That very specific tone that made Robin feel like he was a puppet and his strings had just been cut. A gentle fog of shyness began to settle onto the editor, and Robin felt his body beginning to loosen as the tension left him.

“...Yes sir,” he softly acknowledged., easily slipping into his role like he always did. He could feel Jack smiling against his skin.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured.

Robin felt a bloom of warmth and comforting safety upon hearing those words. He let Jack gently remove his hand from the mouse, limp and not resisting.

“Let's head back home now. I'm sure you're about as hungry as I am,” the Irishman noted, saving Robin's work and switching off the computer, before guiding the editor out of his seat. “How does fish and chips sound for tonight?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Robin agreed, watching as Jack reached out and caressed his cheek, and not hesitating to lean into that very touch.

\------

The remainder of the evening went by smoothly, as dinner was finished and Jack and Robin cleaned up after themselves, having enjoyed a home-cooked meal. Robin was in the process of scrubbing off his plate when he felt a hand touch the small of his back, accompanied by Jack's warm breath hovering beside his ear.

“My room. In ten minutes. Don't be late, I'd hate to have to punish you.”

An elated shiver ran down Robin's spine, the firmness of those words absolute. He nodded.

“Yes sir.” He felt Jack leave behind a light, teasing kiss, before the Irishman turned on his heel and left.

The ten minutes seemed to crawl by agonizingly slow, as Robin did his best to try and occupy himself in the mean time. Nerves were getting the better of him, so he decided to spruce himself up a small bit in the bathroom. He brushed his hair, styling it here and there so it wasn't a complete mess. Brushed his teeth, adding in a bit of flossing and just a small swish of mouthwash to go with it. He checked his watch.

Ten minutes were up.

It was time.

Trying not to let his heart hammer its way out of his ribcage, Robin stood at Jack's bedroom door, and gave a knock.

“Come in.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Robin made his way inside. What he was presented with only rattled his nerves with excitement even further. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread open and eyeing Robin as if he were a treat in a candy store. His posture may have looked nonchalant, but Robin could see authority and power practically radiating from Jack's form. This was no longer the obnoxiously loud, energetic youtuber he knew and loved. This was someone who had the world underneath his boot and wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

“Come here,” Jack suddenly spoke, his voice no longer carrying its usual bubbly tone when he and Robin were out in public.

Robin obeyed, approaching Jack and standing before him. Now that he was closer, the editor could see a couple of familiar items laid out on the bed. There was a wooden paddle, a black colored crop with red streaks on it, a ball gag, a plethera of soft magenta colored rope, and black collar lined with velvet.

“Clothes off,” Jack ordered again.

Robin shivered, but nodded and followed through, starting with his shirt first. Pants shortly followed. With each article of clothing that came off, he could feel Jack's eyes grazing over every expanse of skin that was revealed. He felt like he was at the center of Jack's world, the only person worthy of his attention. Butterflies fluttered crazily within his stomach. The boxers were the last to come off, as Robin tossed them to the side.

“On your knees.”

It was a command that Robin was all too familiar with, but it was one that never ceased to send his blood rushing downwards. He knelt before Jack, knees hitting the carpeted floor. The change in height certainly made a difference. Robin knew that Jack loved seeing him like this. He knew that Jack adored being able to tower over Robin, to show that he was in control and a force to be reckoned with. Robin knew what Jack wanted next. He held out his wrists, presenting them to his commander. A sly smile graced Jack's face, as he grabbed the rope.

“Such a good boy, already knowing what I want. So willing,” Jack softly praised, taking ahold of Robin's wrists and proceeding to tie them up. He slipped a finger under the ropes once he was finished, testing the tightness of them. “Is that too tight for you?”

“No sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jack brought him closer, having Robin shuffle forward till he was framed between Jack's thighs. He eyed the collar in Jack's hands; stormy blue irises watching the Irishman's every move as it was fitted around his neck. The feeling of the velvet against his skin was so comforting, and he gave a content sigh. Once Jack made sure the collar was snug in place, he clasped the leash on, and observed the masterpiece sitting in front of him.

“God, you're so gorgeous,” Jack quietly spoke, running his fingers through Robin's hair. The editor was more than eager to lean into the touch, eyes lightly closing, relishing in the feeling. Jack watched as he rested his head against the inside of his thigh. “So beautiful, just for me. You're such a good boy, Robin. My beautiful, sweet Robin.”

Robin gave a small hum, eyes looking up to meet Jack's. Oh how he desperately wanted to reach up and grab that man's face and pull him into a kiss so he could devour those tantalizing lips. But he knew better than to act without permission. Unless he was itching for a spanking. He felt Jack's hand leave his head, fingers trailing down the side of his face, brushing up against the stubble that had started to grow in.

“My lovely songbird. That's what you are, aren't you?” Jack cooed. “My songbird, locked here in my cage, where I get to listen to you all day and night.” He pulled up a little on the leash, forcing Robin to tilt his head back and expose his throat to him. Jack's fingers skittered across the warm skin. It caused Robin to give a small chuckle, the ticklish sensation impossible to ignore.

“Such a beautiful sound,” Jack remarked, continuing to tickle underneath Robin's chin, enticing more giggles out of the editor. “You create such wonderful melodies for me, don't you, my little songbird?”

“Yeah, except I can't sing worth shit,” Robin couldn't help but object. It caused Jack to sputter with laughter.

“You know what I fucking mean,” Jack replied, trying his best to keep up his act and conceal his giggles. He reached down and gave a firm smack to Robin's ass. “Unless you want more of those, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.”

“Well maybe I do want some more.”

There was another smack. Robin bit his lip.

“Is my songbird being a naughty boy tonight?” Jack asked, his voice resuming back to its commanding tone. It caused goosebumps to crawl across Robin's skin, and the editor hid his face, now suddenly embarrassed and shy. A firm hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with Jack again.

“Look at me, Robin,” the Irishman ordered. Robin refused. To which Jack tugged just a bit harder on the leash, making sure he didn't choke. “Are you going to be a good boy tonight? Or do I need to remind you of who is in charge?”

Robin knew Jack's choice of words very well. Jack was giving him an out, offering to end the scene and leave the night up to him. Their gazes held fast with each other, an unspoken understanding passing between the both of them as they held their breath.

“I...I need to be reminded, sir,” Robin finally admitted.

“Very well. Now be a good boy and get on the bed.”

Robin did as he was told, crawling up onto the bed as Jack helped him to his feet. The ropes were undone and retied, with Robin's wrists now behind his back as he lay stomach first onto the soft sheets, hips being supported by a pillow. He nuzzled into the comforting warmth of the sheets, when Jack was suddenly in his peripheral vision. The Irishman tenderly petted his head, before showing Robin the ball gag in his hand. Robin complied, opening up his mouth on instinct and letting Jack fasten the gag into place.

“Too tight?”

Robin shook his head.

Jack smiled and gave a gentle kiss to his temple, before retreating to grab the punishment item.

“Now then, even though you've been a bit of brat, I'm going to let you choose what I spank you with. Shake head for wooden paddle, or nod head for crop.”

Robin nodded his head. Jack grinned. “Crop it is then.”

Robin could feel the thick stem of the crop already traveling slowly down his back and across his ass. He quietly groaned behind the gag, hips already grinding a bit into the pillow.

“Are you ready to take your punishment like a good boy?” Jack asked. He always made sure to warn Robin when the first strike would come, so the editor wouldn't risk giving himself a panic attack. Robin nodded as best as he could, until the crop came down hard. It elicited an immediate yelp out of him, of course muffled by the gag. Jack issued another strike, watching how Robin squirmed against the pillows. He could tell the editor was trying not to hump them like a wild rabbit.

“You always take your punishments so well, don't you, my pretty little songbird?” Jack cooed, gently squeezing Robin's plush ass, the skin already growing red and tender from the strikes. Robin gave a deep moan, eagerly pushing against Jack's hand, wanting more. But Jack withdrew, and laid down another strike. And another. And another.

Robin was breathing hard through his nose, his throat already beginning to grow sore from his consistent groaning and yelps. He was painfully hard, cock leaking profusely onto the pillow he was mindlessly grinding into. Jack paused in his work to check on his sub. Robin's eyes were glassy, clouded with a wonderful haze of pleasure, and he was drooling all over the gag, creating a damp spot on the sheets. Jack reached out, tenderly rubbing the side of Robin's face, feeling the sweat against his skin.

“Hey,” he said quietly, keeping his voice low and calm. “Think you can handle a bit more? Or would you like to stop? Blink once for more, blink twice for stop.”

Robin stared back tiredly, but gave a single slow blink.

And so the punishment continued. Jack did his best to keep a close eye on Robin, making sure he didn't accidentally reduce the editor to tears like he did that one time. Robin had been stressed more than usual that day, and they had agreed to do a rough scene together, but when Robin had failed to use his safeword and ended up sobbing in Jack's arms for the remainder of the night, Jack wanted to make sure that that incident was never repeated in the future. He kept the praise and compliments rolling, mingled in with the slightly degrading talk.

“Just look at you, baby. You're doing so good. Such a good boy, Robin. You're nothing but a frail, little songbird, aren't you? A songbird that belongs to me, and sings only for me, and no one else.”

Robin's body was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, trembling with excitement and nerves as he humped the pillows recklessly. He was so close to the edge. So ready to let go and just cum. And Jack could see the desperation. After laying down one more hefty strike, he grabbed at the burning skin, squeezing hard. Robin nearly screamed, burying his face into the sheets as his muscles locked up and he shook all over. He came thick into the pillows, his hips giving a last few minute thrusts, before going limp entirely.

Jack got to work, knowing the scene had now ended, and that it was now time to properly care for his friend. He put the crop to the side, reaching out and immediately undoing the ropes binding Robin's wrists. The editor's body was like wet paper, no strength to move any of his limbs. Jack gently placed Robin's hands back into a more comfortable position, and worked on removing the ball gag next. It slid easily out of Robin's mouth, with a thick string of saliva trailing behind it.

“Robin? You okay?” Jack asked. Robin looked absolutely spent, but he slowly nodded.

“Can you talk?”

It was followed by a meager shake of the head. Jack simply smiled and kissed his head. “Okay, let me just grab you some water, alright?”

Robin tiredly nodded again, as Jack reached over and grabbed a water bottle and a straw from his nightstand. Making sure to be extra careful, the Irishman propped Robin up into a comfortable position, so that he was somewhat up straight but not sitting on his tender ass. Robin let out a sigh of relief when the straw was put into his mouth. He drank down a few gulps of water, letting it soothe his wrecked throat, all the while Jack held him close, gently petting his head and whispering quiet words of praise to him.

“You did such a good job, baby. I'm so proud of you. Such a good boy.”

Once Robin was properly hydrated and able to regain some control over his limbs again, Jack had him lie down stomach first again. He gave a tired but relieved whine once he felt the coolness of the ointment being applied to his tender rear.

“Aren't you glad I didn't have you finish your work?” Jack asked cheekily.

“I am,” Robin replied. “But next time I'm stopping _you_ in the middle of a recording and spanking your ass until you cum.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
